<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Time We'll Take It Slow by un1c0rntea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707545">This Time We'll Take It Slow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea'>un1c0rntea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sweet (2000)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marijuana, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to relationships, all Pete has to do is take it slow. With the help of Stitch, he comes to realise that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pete Sweet/Stitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Time We'll Take It Slow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finn is just a way for me to get Richard Ayoade in here haha!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CHAPTER 1</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pete's graduation party consisted of getting drunk, hanging out with his classmates and dancing like a madman all night long until his legs didn't work anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of days ago he had been handed a scroll and had thrown his graduation cap into the air with his class. They all decided to go and celebrate at a local bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete was standing on a wooden table, as his friends gathered around him like he was the most important person at the bar. They were all bathed in pink and blue lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'Ey lads! We made it through 'ell! Ha ha haa!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mate, Finn interjected. Finn was a beautiful brown skin man with beautiful fluffy curls atop his head and magical, smoky brown eyes. "Too right Pete, 3 years of crying…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Pete punched the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chips and beans…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And more importantly….all the hard gruelling assignments we had to write. All over! Thank. Fuck."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here here! Haha!" Pete adopted a posh accent and sipped his drink, wincing a little. "We made it out the ova side, lads!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete's mates were cheering and saying things like, "Wooooooahhhhh. Waheyyyyy! Oy oy oy!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"CHEERS!" Pete took a shot then jumped down off of the table, causing the drink to spill over the side of the glass, over his t-shirt. "Mmm. Ah mate, that drink's goin a me 'ed."</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>Nirvana</span></em> <em><span>Smells Like Teen Spirit </span></em><span>roared through the bar and Pete was straight out onto the dance floor. "WOOOOO! MY GOD. LOVE THIS SONG!"</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Pete and Finn were headbanging with each other pretending they had electric guitars and making rockstar faces. Their tongues were out and their eyes were closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"'ERE WE ARE NOW. ENTERTAIN USSS!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pete Sweet got very drunk, so much so that he ended up on the toilet floor with the door wide open. He's not quite sure how he got there but he was singing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daft Punk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to himself flopping his wrist about limp like a conductor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Round the world, around the wooorrrrrld. De dum de de de dum da deeeee."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily someone had stopped to help him up. They sounded very drunk too and smelt like cigarettes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My Christ! Y'alright?" Came a slurred Northern voice, as Pete felt himself being pulled up by his arm. Now he was standing up, stumbling slightly and holding his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhhhh. Yeah? Yeah. Errr. No. I dunno how I. Hahaha!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man was trying his best to hold him up, gently touching his elbows everytime he looked uneven to keep him stable. He was quite tall, Pete noticed he was taller than him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both just two guys in one cubicle now and this man was trying to read Pete, biting his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lemme guess….gradss..ation party?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete's eyes widened. "'Ow'dyou-?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doin mine too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahhh. Haha. Well, gratulations!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, you too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete noticed that this guy had brown eyes and thick black curls which he kept trying to flick out of his eyes. He was quite cute. He looked him over like he was looking at a three course meal and noticed that the other man was doing the same. At this point Stitch could have just moved out of the cubicle back out into the bathroom, as he had been blocking the exit the entire encounter. But, instead Pete looked up at him, licking his lip and said "Close the door."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other guy wasn't saying no so he pressed their bodies together while leaning back with one hand to close the door and lock it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dub Be Good To Me </span>
  </em>
  <span>by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beats International </span>
  </em>
  <span>came booming into the toilets, echoing off the bathroom tiles and walls, causing a muffled sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the beautiful brown eyed man placed his hands on Pete's cheeks and they were drawn into a kiss. It was very sloppy and very drunk and mostly just consisted of Pete licking the man's bottom lip with his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, 'm well 'orny." Pete said when they broke apart and then noticed that the cute guy he was with was slowly going down onto his knees like he was in a trance. The best he could manoeuvre anyway in the tight space. "What're you-?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next Pete knew, his belt was undone and he was struggling to stay standing upright. His hands were on either side of the cubicle walls, as his knees buckled underneath him and his jaw dropped where an inhale escaped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller man had his eyes half open and opened the cubicle door, while the other hand wiped at his mouth as he made his way to the sink. Pete sorted himself out, before leaning in the doorway, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, trying to breathe. The sight was kind of like that moment in a romcom where the woman says "THAT. Was amazing." As they lean against a door frame dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eventually opened his eyes and ran a hand through his blonde hair, watching as the man washed his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fanks." He said with a little smile, all out of puff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gorgeous man looked over his shoulder at Pete, drying his hands in some paper towel, before saying "Cohol's a funny thing ennit?" back to him. This made Pete chuckle a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he watched as the man stumbled out of the men's toilets with his hands on his face trying to fix his jaw and doing a little groan. "Uhhhh. So…..drunk…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pete knew that groan all too well. His head was beginning to pound too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so flushed and he went to wash his hands too before walking back out into the noisy bar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"PETE!" A girl with blonde hair and a drink gestured to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh. Alright babe?" Pete said nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed him on the cheek sloppily. "Where you been babe? Finn's doin shots!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I 'ad to take a piss. Don't remember goin tho." He replied into her ear over the loud music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh well when nature calls. Mmmhaha!" She was very very drunk and had her head on Pete's shoulder, giggling and snickering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. C'mon Ash." He said trying to keep his girlfriend's head up, but it wasn't much use as he was too far gone as well. He wrapped an arm around her while the other rubbed his temples. "C'we go 'ome now? Don't feel too good?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why!? Don't be a party pooper Pete. Few more shots. C'mon!" Ashley steered him away from the exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the music was getting too loud in Pete's head and he needed to get home and rest, it had been an interesting night to say the least. Trying to escape it was futile though as Ashley pulled him back towards the group of friends where Finn was resting his head on the table in a puddle of beer going "Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wot?" Pete half laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pete, you've got an erection the size of a fucken eiffel tower mate!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just got a BJ in the toilet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is what he would say, as it was the plain truth, but his girlfriend was right there, so he looked down at the floor letting his hair cover his eyes. Then he moved his tongue around in his mouth. "Umm well-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley looked down too though and before Pete could come up with a lie, she said, "Ooooo. Cheeeeekyyy. Mmhahah. That for me babe?" Ashley said while running a finger over Pete's ear and chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhh….yeah…..for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CHAPTER 2</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of months later Pete was all set for his new life as a graduate. He had gotten himself a job at a record shop under his name 'Sweet Music'. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a quaint little shop on the corner of the street that sold pretty much all different genres of music. The vinyl smelled sweet and this was also Pete's surname, so he decided to roll with it as a title. One of his employees and colleagues had decided once though, that it was not the job for them so Pete needed a replacement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We getta meet our new employee soon Mick haha! Can't wait ta see 'oo you've picked." Pete said, taking down the sign in the window that read:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'VACANCY - Must know about music and have good customer experience. If this sounds like you. Come on down where the vinyl is sweet and you could be a member of our family.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He popped it in a draw behind the till and then went to grab a dust cloth from the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete's colleague Mick noticed his excitement so replied with a "Yeah? Aww great Pete, you are gonna love him trust me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah?" Pete began to dust the record sleeves, also by blowing on them a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm. He really impressed me during the interview so thought it only fair he get the job." Mick said, sticking up some more music posters round by the till. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Haha. Alright then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mick went to answer his phone. "'Ello? Ah brilliant….Yeah you can just come through the back...Hang on I'll get the door for you, mate." He disappeared to the back door and Pete decided to try and straighten himself up. He figured that if the new guy coming was going to look presentable then he at least should too. He smoothed out the front of his black and white striped jersey and really wished he'd listened to his Mum and 'taken an iron to it.' But Oh well it would do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood there smiling, he couldn't wait to see the new guy. Or girl? Nah definitely guy, Mick said so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speak of the devil, Mick walked back into the shop gesturing, "Kay so this is the shop. This is the main man. The one who set this up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright? I'm…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new guy walked out of the shadows and Pete instantly recognised him. Those brown eyes, the thick curls. Surely not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um. Hello."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was that Northern accent, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man from grad party night! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mick stood between them and realised that they were staring at one another with their eyes wide. "Oh. You guys know each other then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Er. We might 'ave met once." Pete tried to erase the images from his mind of this man on a grubby toilet floor with his mouth around his…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well well well. Small world ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm. I'll say." Replied the taller man. "Sorry. I never did get your name, that uh night we met."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" Pete blinked away the memories. "I mean Oh! Haha! Um Hi welcome ta the shop. Me name's Pete!" He extended a hand to get things back on track. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stitch. Nice to meet you." Then he gave Pete a little smile, which Pete seemed to be returning. I mean it's rare you get the name of your one night stand. Safe to say, they were both satisfied. "I'm so excited to be working with you guys."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah well that's what we love, a keen worker. Okay well, Pete will show you the ropes I'm sure." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will do haha."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mick walked out of the room down some stairs, "Brill! I'm on my lunch break. Been here since 6 so. Have fun you two."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Enjoy your lunch." Stitch did a little wave. "Well." Said Pete, sticking the tip of his tongue in the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So." Replied Stitch with his arms folded, pulling on the sleeves of his white </span>
  <em>
    <span>Joy Division</span>
  </em>
  <span> t-shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What I like to begin doing each morning is this." Pete led Stitch over to the record collections and began to thumb through them. "See this one?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Clash</span>
  </em>
  <span> right? But what genre had it been put under?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch narrowed his eyes to read the label above "Errr. Pop Music."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete raised his eyebrows "People are always movin fings round in 'ere. Drives me mad some times, I swear haha."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Oh. Those bastards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Clash</span>
  </em>
  <span> should definitely be in the 'Punk Rock' section."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly!" He moved the record over to the category that it should be it under. "You'll find that 'appens a lot unfortunately."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete had his hands on his hips and nudged Stitch with his elbow. "Ha!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok so I should just do what you just showed me then, yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's the idea!" Pete clasped his hands together, "then we open up shop! And it's all in order for the customers!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Haha! Love it!" Said Stitch rubbing his hands together. "I think I'll start going through the 'Grunge' part."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok. I'll be over here sortin this shit out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shop became just a mumble of Pete and Stitch going "This should be over there." "That's not in the right place." "Where're you sposed to be?" Then Pete looked over the top of the vinyl at Stitch, bit his lip and asked, "D'you enjoy the rest a your party? The night we…" He looked around to check Mick hadn't come back up the stairs. "Y'know in the loos?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Err. Yeah. Yeah it was a...great night. I was…" Stitch half laughed half sighed thumbing through vinyl, "I was so drunk, it was crazy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hehee. We both were. S'funny who you run into in life init Stitch?" Pete walked over to the till to grab a pen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Haha. Funny."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came back and scribbled out a price on one of the labels, sticking his tongue out as he did. "That one should say '£3.99 each' Dunno how I made that mistake." He placed the lid on the pen and shoved it into his jean pocket. He let his hands rest on his back pockets for a moment and didn't realise he was staring straight at Stitch, a shelf of vinyl between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Achem." Stitch cleared his throat. "I. Look the thing we did. Or I did. In the toilets that night. It was. That's not what I was. I never meant to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"S'okay. Felt well nice. N we were shitfaced remember? I don't want fings gettin awkward." Stitch raised an eyebrow and Pete ran a hand through his hair. "Really. I'm ok."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok." Stitch took a deep breath and shook his hands out. "Feel like I can breathe now ya know? Just needed to address it I think." He carried on sorting the vinyl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! I've had a lotta sexual activity while drunk before. Even done worse. I can 'andle meself." Pete winked before looking at his watch. "Oh s'time ta open up shop. How u feelin?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm kinda nervous, but I think I've got a good teacher."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Haha. Awww thanks I'm blushin'."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete grabbed a key from his pocket and went toward the shutters then turned back around at Stitch who looked like he was going to throw up. "Hey. It's ok to be nervous on the first day. Believe me I felt like that. Tell ya what. I'll let ya pick the album of the day f'you want?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch looked confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everyday in the shop, we play a couple records in full, sets the mood for the customers. Puts you at ease as well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh I like that! That's good! So it can be anything, yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep. Anyfing goes 'ere." Pete said while opening the shutters. "Anyfing your 'eart desires. Just over there." He pointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right on." Stitch walked over to a part of the shop that said 'Shop Atmos' and selected '</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Doors L.A. Woman.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then he walked over to the turntable, slid it carefully out of its sleeve and dropped the needle down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete placed his hands on his hips, took a deep breath and bobbed his head, ready to start the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great choice."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CHAPTER 3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"See ya next Friday, Mick!" Said Pete as he left the shop after swiping out. "You gonna put the shutters down yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah I'm staying a while to tidy up a bit, Pete. Don't worry I'll lock up!" Mick shouted back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks Mick, you're a star!" He shut the back door behind him and walked outside to where Stitch was smoking. He acknowledged him and said "Alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. You?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh huh." Stitch exhaled smoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How'd you find today? You did really well! Lotta customers loved you." Pete said, looking down with his hands in his parka pockets. He was kicking at a stone on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Err." Stitch scratched the top of his head. "It felt good actually. Quite liked it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete did a chuckle while staring at the floor smiling. "Nice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch poked his tongue into the inside of his cheek and asked "You alright getting home?" He placed his cigarette back between his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete looked up, wide eyed, his blue eyes sparkling in the street lights. "What? Err. No. I. Yeah. I usually catch a bus. I…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch looked at him while exhaling smoke again, Pete was scrambling and it was quite funny to watch. "A bus?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got a modbike but it's in the shop at the mo'. So I take the bus 'ome."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? Well. I've got a car so if you….wanted a lift, I wouldn't mind." Pete raised one eyebrow. "Err just until your bike gets fixed, heh." He flashed a wolfy grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd like that, fanks mate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok. Well." He stubbed out his cigarette on the brick wall and left it on top of a bin. "Let's go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch led Pete round to the car park at the back of the shop and pulled his keys out of his parka pocket to press the key fob. "That's my baby. The uh ol reliable. Haha. Uhh." Stitch was very amused by his own joke, but Pete didn't seem to get it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"S'beautiful Stitch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks." Stitch said opening the door and removing some empty takeaway containers from the passenger seat for Pete. "That's." He picked a box up, inspecting it. "That was a Fillet O Fish." Then he tossed that, along with an empty drink cup, onto the backseat. "Sorry about that. I ate breakfast in my car this morning. I was in traffic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's ok really haha. Don't worry." Pete said climbing into the passenger's seat, putting his seatbelt on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch settled into the driver's seat and clicked his seatbelt on too. "K. Let's get out of here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive was about 30 minutes. It started to rain and Pete was drawing smiley faces on the window. "You got any music, Stitch?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhhh yeah, just in the glove box there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete looked through Stitch's music collection and then stopped at one suddenly. His jaw dropped and he looked at Stitch. "Nooooo way!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's that?" Stitch said, keeping his eyes on the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You like Black Sabbath!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do I not seem like the type?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No it's not that. I just I've never met anyone else 'oo likes 'em!" Pete removed the disc from the case and slid it into the car stereo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? Wow that's crazy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master Of Reality</span>
  </em>
  <span> is probably my favourite. Dad got me into it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's well sweet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet Leaf </span>
  </em>
  <span>began to play through the car speakers and the car was filled with coughing, that Pete mimed too, causing Stitch to chuckle. Followed by loud electric guitar along with the haunting vocals of Ozzy Osbourne. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pete and Stitch sang along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alright now!!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch was moving his head a little, biting his lip and Pete held up a 'rock and roll' sign with his hands while headbanging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Won't you listen?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Stitch tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the song, while Pete had his eyes closed and hands doing 'this and that' in front of his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"When I first met you, you didn't realize</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't forget you or your surprise</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You introduced me to my mind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And left me wanting, you and your kind."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Haha! Amazing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't he just!? Ah! Wow! Pete you've got great taste if I do say so myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Left here yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Just down here. 'Ang on. I ain't told ya, how'd you know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I live on the same street. Well, round the corner." Stitch tapped the steering wheel with his fingers waiting for the lights to change to green. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow. Haha imagine that. Small world."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then they stopped talking for a little bit, as you always do when you're talking to someone you've only just really met. Ozzy continued singing his way through the album.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was broken with a clucking of the tongue from Stitch and a "So d'you live with your girlfriend then? I saw you at the bar after with a girl. I assume you're a thing…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm? Oh no we don't actually live with each other. I go round to hers sometimes, ya know. Watch a movie. Play some games. Have mind blowin sex that sorta fing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Christ. Sounds like a party heheh. Was she uh alright with the toilet fiasco?" Stitch scratched behind his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah totally fine! She knew I was wankered so, all good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Brilliant." Stitch drove up Pete's street and parked up where he told him was best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fanks so much for the lift mate. Really appreciate that!" Pete gave Stitch a little dig in the arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey. That's ok. If you ever need a lift, just gimme a call. Oh actually I'd prefer a text."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Haha. Ok." Pete said leaving the car. "Oh yeah 'fore I forget. Shop's only open Friday, Saturday and Sunday so you're free til next Friday."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah fabulous. Thanks!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. 'Ow cool is that?" Then he put his hood up, said "Safe journey home." and shut the car door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch wound down the window as Pete was climbing up the stone steps to his house and shouted "Take care." before driving off down the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete smiled waving him off, unlocked his front door and stepped inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CHAPTER 4</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweat </span>
  </em>
  <span>by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inner Circle </span>
  </em>
  <span>was playing quietly on Ashley's radio as part of a 'tunes for shaggin' mixtape that her and Pete had made together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete was thrusting on top of Ashley, holding her close as they both rocked to the beat of the song. There was a lot of heavy breathing from Pete, as he wasn't even anywhere near close yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhnf….Babe...Ah..Ah..Ahh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You finished yet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What!?" Pete replied in a high pitched voice, his breathing slowing down as he made sure he heard that correctly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know...have you..?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete stopped moving. "Well...not yet Ash!...'aven't really got there yet?" He spoke muffled into Ashley's neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Ok."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete raised his head and looked at his girlfriend in the eyes, furrowing his brows. "Ok? Ash….When d'you finish?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh. Quite a while ago Pete."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flicked his hair out of his eyes and put his tongue in the corner of his mouth. "Right? And you didn't fink to tell me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no answer from Ashley, she opened her mouth like she was going to say something but no words came out. Pete carefully untangled himself from her and lay on his back for a moment with his hands over his face. "D'you want me to do here Ash? I'm tryin. 'M really trying."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I...guess I just wasn't feelin it tonight Pete. I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete uncovered his face, moving his hands to his hair now, shaking his head and smiling slightly. "We used to 'ave great sex. What 'appened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley bit her lip, anxiously. "Maybe we're...I mean maybe the...thrill is...gone?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete sat up resting on his elbows. His eyes were down and he was playing with a corner of the duvet. His voice was quieter now. "Are you breaking up with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was gonna tell you." Ashley looked over to him trying to cover her top half with the duvet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha! When? After we…?" Pete scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I didn't wanna do it like this hun. Oh please don't be upset."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been me girlfriend since 2nd year of uni. I don't understand…" Pete turned to her and looked her in the eye, then pointed to himself. "Is it something I did?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Awww babe no. I just. We don't even know anything about each other. Y'know?" Ashley played with her hair, twirling its blonde strands around her fingers. "Pete, all we ever do is have sex and quite frankly, it's getting boring."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete got out of bed and scoffed again, looking down so that she couldn't see that he was crying, but she had an inkling. I mean, she knew him well enough. "Babe please don't cry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'M not." He pulled on his boxer shorts and jeans then did up the belt. "God Ash. I tried everything. Everything. To try and spice up this relationship. Fought you loved the elephant as well, that was me best one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It started out fun Pete but I'm just not feeling it anymore y'know? D'you know that we never even went on one date?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete pulled his black jumper over his head and quickly wiped at his eye with the sleeve. "Yeah well. I'm...I gotta..um." He put the heels of his hands in his eyes and couldn't stop his bottom lip from quivering.  He took a deep breath and said. "Bye Ash." Then he ran downstairs, took his parka from the banister and made his way out the door, slamming it behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back at Pete's house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cheers for inviting me round Pete."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cheers for comin round Finn. Needed a distraction."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey." Finn moved to the sofa where Pete was and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Who needs girls anyway mate? She obviously wasn't right for you. I mean who could get bored of this cheeky geezer?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Haha! Yeah." Pete bit his lip and shook his head slightly while Finn went into the kitchen. Pete raised his voice and craned his neck so he could be heard. "Oh man Finn, we used to do it a lot. Up against walls, in toilets, against trees, it was exciting. Now it just feels weird y'know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn called from the kitchen and said "Ohhh mate, you've got so many cans of ginger beer here. Can I have one?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhhh. Sure. 'Elp yourself mate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thaaaaank you." He pulled open the top, causing a fizz sound and then took a sip. "That's good stuff. And don't worry Pete, I'm sure it's for the best. The universe has a plan for us all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete was sitting on the sofa with his knees pulled up to his chest. "Yeah? She is right though. We never 'ad one date. I just dunno what to do with meself Finn." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do what I do when I'm upset."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not in the mood for a wank." Pete raised one eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, ya dick. I mean. Get high."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Hmmm. I'm not sure that's-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah come on!" Finn smiled, holding out two ready rolled joints. "Here's one I made earlier." He said this in a singsong voice to tempt Pete.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go on then." Pete sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes ok. Music."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"K. Lemme get Black Sabbath."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Errr no. Fuck that shit. That is not happening mate." Finn inhaled his joint and placed his can down on the coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete thought back to his car conversation with Stitch </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You like Black Sabbath!?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do I not seem like the type?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No it's not that. I just I've never met anyone else 'oo likes 'em!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um yeah ok fair enough. D'you wanna listen to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn took a massive exhale. "How about.." He went over to Pete's record collection, "Some Hendrix?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah alright then. Guess that'll do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sweet!" Finn ran his free hand through his hair. "Can I crash here tonight?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Course!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cheers. Don't worry Pete. I'm gonna help you forget all about she who broke your heart into a million little pieces." He slapped him on the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete smiled up at him. "Fanks Finn. You're a saint."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't mention it." He rested his joint on the side of the ashtray. "Mmm. Just gonna take a slash. Be right back...Might end up as a shit actually."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete placed his hand on his forehead as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbelievable </span>
  </em>
  <span>"You better clean it when you're done mate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn placed his hand over his heart and his brown eyes went wide. "I promise I will lift the toilet brush as if I were King Arthur himself, the toilet won't know what hit it bro." He turned to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha. That's what I'm afraid of."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn stuck up his middle finger cheekily and off he went to use the toilet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CHAPTER 5</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning some sunlight streamed in through the living room window and Finn was sprawled out on Pete's sofa. His arm was covering his eyes and his hair was messy. He stirred slightly letting out a slight groan as he did and then his phone rang, waking up Pete who was asleep on the floor. Pete had a joint hanging loosely from his lips, and it fell out when he jumped up at the sound of Finn's ringtone. "SHIT. SHIT!" He held his head and then looking up at Finn on the sofa, he slapped him on the arm. "Finn! Fuck sake! Answer your phone!" He took a deep breath and then got to his feet, slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm. Oh Fuck." Finn answered his phone, swinging his legs down from the sofa. "Hi Mum. Uh huh….Yeah..At Pete's...Ok I'll go get you some oat milk." He made a face at Pete mouthing "what the fuck?" Pete wanted to laugh, but stifled it with his hand quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok...Love you too Mum...in a bit...bye." He hung up the phone and then placed it in his trouser pocket looking at Pete. "Pete, mate I gotta go. I'm so sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be silly, go 'elp your Mum."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a real mate Pete." He replied, grabbing his coat from the hanging egg chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fanks haha. Really appreciate you 'elping me forget fings last night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what friends are for." Finn said straightening out the hood of his coat, then he patted his pockets to check he had everything. "Ok. See you soon Pete, take care ok?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete and Finn fist bumped. "Catch ya later mate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One love."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There you go Sir. Have a lovely day." Stitch smiled wide at the last customer at his till. He noticed that Pete wasn't his usual cheeky, talkative self. "You ok Pete?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm. Yeah. Fine. Fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've. You seem different today. You ill or something?" Stitch turned to Pete, leaning on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah I just um. I'm going fru a break up and it's been a little y'know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No it's ok! Really. She was right. It got boring." Pete rested his elbows on the counter, holding his head up. He pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it's hardly ever boring when you're around."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete replied with a little smile. "Fanks. But um, we kinda jumped into fings a bit too quickly. We met at uni, didn't take the time ta know each ova, that sorta fing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait so. You never...dated, found out her likes, dislikes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Straight inta bed. And it's my own stupid fault. Haha. Young love is nice at first but then you just grow apart." He chewed on the sleeve of his navy jumper with vertical stripes lining the arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're errr...Welcome to come to my house for a bit if you want." Stitch rubbed the back of his neck. "We could...listen to some records together. Got a whole collection in my attic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wha. Really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah that sounds nice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well ok then haha."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"K lads. That's it. Shop's shutting. Time to clock out." Mick walked over from a shelf of 'Classic Rock' he was filling, looking at his watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice one Mick." Pete replied, then smiling at Stitch he said, "C'mon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they were leaving Mick shouted, "Oh and Stitch, good work today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you Mick." He replied. "Ah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I snagged my jumper on the side of the counter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh your sleeve." Pete carefully helped to remove Stitch and his jumper from the corner of the wood. But it was sadly a failure and there was a string of deep red hanging off his sleeve. "Oops. Sorry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's ok." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete could feel eyes on him, so he looked up to see Stitch over him just staring. He looked back into his chocolate brown eyes and his gorgeous curls and God was he falling in love? He quickly clocked out at the back and then said "Anyway should. Should we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh yeah haha. Don't wanna get locked in do we?" Stitch clocked out too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Night Mick."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Night Mick."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Night boys!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they got to the car it had been raining again and Pete shook his hair out, catching Stitch's attention. He watched as he combed his fingers through beautiful blonde hair and then tucked some loose strands behind his ear. Stitch had never realised how blue his eyes were before and that Pete was kind of cute? He had such a cheeky personality and a face to match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stitch? Stitch? Stitch?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You gonna drive?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CHAPTER 6</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pete was following Stitch up the stairs to the attic in his house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got the new Talking Heads one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'll show ya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch walked over to his collection of vinyl and CDs and then pulled out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Once In A Lifetime: The Best Of Talking Heads</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Ey?... Ey?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete giggled and sat with his legs crossed on the rug in the middle of the room. "Hehe ok you've made your point. Pop it on then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Way ahead of ya lad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So. Is this your bedroom then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch ran a hand through his hair. "Ah no it's just where I come to chill out when I'm sad or I don't wanna speak to any of my relatives."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Haha!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. That sorta thing really." He slid the album out of the sleeve and put it on. "My room's another floor down. Just doesn't have a turntable."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cool."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch turned the volume up slightly, but just enough so they could still hear one another and went to join Pete on his fluffy, blue rug. The first song began to play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So. Great day at work today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Pete lay down on the rug with his hands behind his head, causing his jumper to roll up slightly so you could see his tum. Stitch quickly looked away. "D'you. Errr. Wanna cuppa or something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete thought about it, then scrunched his nose. "Nah I'm alright fanks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok." Stitch lay down too, listening to the music and settling into the soft rug beneath him. He closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stitch?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your 'and's on me thigh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Christ. Sorry. Was. Was warm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"S'okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch rolled over onto his side and was going to say he was getting himself a cup of tea, but before he could speak Pete reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Stitch was taken aback and didn't know what to say so he did the same, giving Pete a quick peck on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well. Um. They're errr...Soft."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me lips?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hahaaa!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch wanted to just scoop Pete up so badly and show him the night of his life,in the bedroom, but he didn't think it the best idea considering his recently broken heart. If it was going to happen, he didn't want to rush into things and Pete was vulnerable. He respected that. So he just left him lying there and went to grab a cuppa himself. "Well. I. Fancy a tea so I'm just gonna head to the kitchen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok." Pete sat up and flipped the album over to have a look at the tracklist. "Wow! We gotta play this one at the shop." He bit his lip at the thought of Stitch. What a gentleman, he did the right thing and didn't take advantage of him. The perfect guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted when Stitch came back up the stairs with his cuppa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"D'you smoke Pete?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I only smoke joints, haha!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too! Oh my God! Well. Do you. Want one?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd love one." Pete sat up rubbing his back, with a pained expression across his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong? You ok?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me back hurts a little. Fink it's the hard floor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Well I can drag a mattress over?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That'd be nice, fanks Stitch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch went over to a corner of the attic. Then he pulled out a mattress and Pete stood up so he could place it down on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There we are." Stitch clasped his hands together. Then gestured for Pete to sit down. "I think I'm just gonna put the radio on. Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Might be better actually."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pete and Stitch rolled up a joint each while sitting on the edge of the mattress. They both inhaled and exhaled at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'M bit chilly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll grab a couple blankets, one sec" Stitch gave Pete his joint "Hold this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete heard some rummaging and then Stitch returned with two duvets. One white and one a light blue, the same colour as the rug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stitch? Y'know that night where we "met" in the loo? I really did enjoy it. I mean sure it was a bit weird, but. What I'm tryna say is...did you or do you have anyone to return 'ome to?" Pete asked before taking an inhale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Errr. Well first, um you're welcome? Ha! Second...no. Not really. I've had a boyfriend before but we never "did" anything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A boyfriend?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I not mention I'm gay? Haha! Whoops."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You might've opened wiv that haha. Any way what 'appened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He just wanted sex all the time and...I didn't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'M sorry ta hear that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No no. It's fine. In the past now so, yep. All fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What a dick."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! Fuck him!" Stitch scrunched his nose and bought the joint back to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete placed his in the ashtray that Stitch had fetched from the top of the vinyl shelf and Stitch did the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Stitch rested his hands behind him on the mattress so he was leaning back slightly and before he could say another word, Pete had kissed him quickly on the lips. Stitch exhaled smoke and blinked fast, a bit like that scene in </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Graduate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"S'ry didn't realise you still 'ad-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch kissed him back, pulling him close so they were both lying on the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later with the radio still on, the boys were under a duvet together with their wandering feet poking out from the bottom as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby I Love Your Way </span>
  </em>
  <span>by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big Mountain </span>
  </em>
  <span>began to play. Pete's feet were brushing Stitch's and there was a lot of giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just the two of them sharing a blanket in each other's company wearing just their boxer shorts. Pete was straddling Stitch. Their foreheads were pressed together and they were smiling at one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oooo baby I love your way. Everyday.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch reached up and gifted Pete's lips with some more kisses as Pete held on to the back of Stitch's neck, scrunching the curls there. Occasionally they would break apart and they would each bite their lips slowly at the sheer magic of it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna be with you night and day</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch traced his fingers up and down the curvature of Pete's spine, still kissing him softly. Eventually Pete pulled back, causing a worried look from Stitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stitch?" Pete asked breathily, whispering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Pete." Stitch whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fanks. For not. Takin' advantage of me or nuffin. Like sexually. Really appreciate that." He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch did a quiet chuckle, licked his lips and replied with a "S'okay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then they were bought back into a kiss, like they were two attracting magnets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can see the sunset in your eyes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Brown and grey, and blue besides.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch ran his hands through Pete's hair and Pete ran his hands through Stitch's hair as they lay with their legs intertwined while the music played in their own little duvet world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CHAPTER 7</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning Pete was all curled up while Stitch's arm draped over him, pulling him in tight. Their breathing was in unison until a ringtone woke Pete up and he had to carefully untangle himself from the duvet to not wake Stitch up. His hair was all over his face and he rolled off the mattress to crawl on the floor over to his jeans. They were sprawled across the floor with one leg inside out, and a light flashed from the back pocket. Stitch moaned, but he didn't wake up, instead he just flipped over to the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete quickly pressed the button on his phone to answer the call. He whispered "'Ang on a minute, mate." Then he wanted to run somewhere to take the rest of the call, but it wasn't his house he was in. It was Stitch's. He didn't know where everything was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He settled for sitting on the steps leading down from the attic, he would just have to talk quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's up, Finn?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ok Pete. I'm outside your house, bud. Just wanted to check in on you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Umm. 'M not actually in me house at the moment, mate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. You popped out?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I slept over at...a...um..work mate's."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohhh I see. You sly dog."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hehe, no it ain't like that Finn. 'E cares about me. I care about 'im."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. I bet he was taking real good care of you last night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete's jaw dropped. "'M offended! We never 'ad a shag Finn! Fuck sake! Jus a bit a kissin' that's all." He played with his hair and bit his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well mate as long as you're happy, I'm happy. Just glad you're alright. Um so. Take a rain check then?, maybe we can catch a movie or something soon?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure fing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cool Pete."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do love 'im Finn. I love him. Lots."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should tell him. One love, Pete."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One love, Finn." He hung up the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he ran his tongue over his top row of teeth, letting it rest there for a bit, before getting up off the stairs to head back to the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch was still lying there, but this time on his stomach, meaning he stirred again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete straddled him, moved his hair from his face and then planted some kisses along his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oasis Live Forever </span>
  </em>
  <span>came on the radio. It had been on all night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch giggled into the pillows at the touch of Pete's lips, they tickled against his soft skin. "Mmmm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mornin' sleepy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete hopped off Stitch and he turned over onto his back. Then he yawned, flashing his canines. "Mornin'."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete thought that he looked so lovely even though he had just woken up, with his curls slightly askew and hairs sticking up on end. His morning voice was so rough and gorgeous too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um Stitch. I-."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete looked confused, I mean he was delighted but confused. "Wha?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I heard you on the phone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Well, s'true. I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's true….I love you too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cool." They exchanged glances. "Think 'm gonna take...a..shower. D'you want one? No of course not. Why did I say that? That was. Weird. Um." He kissed Stitch on the lips. "In a bit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. In a bit." Stitch licked his canines and smiled to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Pete and Stitch were considering taking a day off work just so they could spend a day in bed, but they thought it wouldn't be fair as Pete would have to find covers for the day and that was a hassle that he </span><em><span>couldn't be bovverd</span></em> <em><span>wiv.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>It was the boys' lunch break, which meant that the shop had closed for an hour. Stitch was sweeping the floor with his headphones on. He saw Pete at the counter sucking on a lollipop, reading a music magazine laughing to himself. "Haha." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch slid his headphones off so they were around his neck and walked over to Pete leaning on the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright Stitch?" Pete smiled at him, looking coy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You just looked too gorgeous over here giggling away. I've been sweeping for a while so thought I'd just come over here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Haha. K then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So. What d'you wanna do after work?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When it came to relationships, Pete Sweet had done a million things before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However this time around with Stitch, he knew what he was going to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to do things right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to take it slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stitch, you wanna go on a date wiv me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stitch smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek which was answer enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll pick you up at 8 tonight."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>